The present invention relates to a sandal construction and, more particularly, to a sandal strapping system for securing a sandal to a foot.
Sandals that include a sole and a strapping system for retaining the sole against the bottom of a foot are well-known in the prior art. Typical sandals of this type include a front strap for retaining the front portion of the foot against the sole, and ankle and heel straps for retaining the rear portion of the foot against the sole. The front strap extends over the front portion of the foot and includes opposite ends which are affixed to the sole. Additionally, the ankle strap extends over the top surface of the foot and includes opposite ends affixed to inner and out support members or directly to the sole. The heel strap wraps around the rear heel portion of the foot and, like the ankle strap, is affixed to the support members or directly to the sole.
Commonly, sandal straps are adjustable lengthwise for accommodating feet of various heights and widths and to adjust the snugness of the strap to the foot. An adjustable strap system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,506 to Matis et al, issued Nov. 14, 1995. The '506 patent discloses a buckle with adjustable loop which permits adjustment of the length of the ankle strap. Adjustable length straps improve the performance and comfort of the strap system. However, these straps do not fully accommodate the individual shapes of feet, such as various heel heights and ankle positions. Instead, the ankle and heel straps are manufactured and affixed to the sole in a standard position, for example, at a forty five degree angle which respect to the sole, and are not adjustable by the user. Stationary straps may be positioned incorrectly for a wearer's foot, such as the ankle strap being angled too low or too high so that its edge rubs the skin on the upper surface of the foot. Incorrect strap positioning is not only uncomfortable, but it may also cause irritation and blisters on the skin of the wearer.
Another strapping system can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,278 to Stein, issued Jul. 9, 1996. In this patent, vertical inner and outer posts extend from the sole in the rear portion of the shoe. The heel and ankle straps are loosely attached to the posts by triangular connectors. Although this connection permits some movement the triangular connectors bias the straps in a single position. If the straps are ill-fitting, their edges may rub the top of the wearer's foot or his or her heel. Additionally, this loose-styled connection permits relatively free lateral movement of the straps and may not provide adequate lateral support to the foot.